


Haikyuu Band AU

by rayofsun936



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Concert Band, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Every single Haikyuu Character I can squeeze in I will, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Marching Band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayofsun936/pseuds/rayofsun936
Summary: AU where all the Haikyuu dorks go to the same high school and are in the Concert + Marching Band togetherNot in story format
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	1. Karasuno

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try my best to give every single Haikyuu character an instrument and good reasons behind it. Wish me luck!
> 
> [Cross Posted Here](https://rayofsun936.tumblr.com/post/628003667472220160/haikyuu-band-au)

**Daichi - Bari Sax, Tenor Sax (Marching)**

  * Super excited to join band in middle school, only to find out not many in his school wanted in on the fun
  * This didn’t discourage him and he picked Tenor Sax as his instrument
  * Keishin put him on Bari Sax in high school
  * Loves Jazz Band Season!!!
  * Friendly? rivalry with fellow Tenor Sax Kuroo
  * Defends band with a passion (has gotten into scuffles with other clubs because of it)
  * Once had a very elaborate nightmare of the chorus club taking over the band room
  * Is among the more reliable/stable band members 



**Suga - Flute**

  * Has played since middle school
  * Your stereotypical deva flute player coated in honey
  * Flutters like no other
  * Has used flute as a light saber
  * Complains how heavy his flute is and how is arms are going to fall off after holding it up for extended periods of time
  * Plays trombone for jazz season because he refuses to let Daichi play without him
  * Keishin has nightmares after jazz band practice cause adding Suga to the trombone section was a BAD idea (Tanaka, Nishinoya, Terushima, Yamamoto)



**Asahi - Percussion, Bass Drum 5 (Marching)**

  * Scared the woodwind instruments would break in his hands due to his strength
  * Couldn’t figure out how partials worked on brass
  * He also passed out after trying every wind instrument
  * Percussion was all that was left if he wanted to play with Daichi and Suga
  * Really likes the xylophone and marimba
  * Doesn’t like how scary he looks with the biggest Bass Drum for marching



**Kiyoko - Piano, Flute/Piccolo (Band)**

  * Started private piano lessons in middle school through a big piano company
  * Was very good at it and then something happened and she quit (no one knows why)
  * Starting high school Daichi spotted her lingering around the band room and asked what instrument she played
  * She says none, Daichi then invites her to the band room to watch a rehearsal, at the end Takeda offers her a spot as a flute player
  * She accepts and is nervous about being thrown into the whole band scene
  * After a few months she is supper comfortable and becomes one of the best role models for the rest of the band
  * Is soon offered to play the Piccolo because of her skills (she agrees to play if there is a piccolo part)
  * She likes how different the band ensemble feels from the individual piano studios
  * Is magic for always having her piccolo in tune
  * Out performs everyone during basics
  * Her slides are memorizing to watch (all her performances on field and in concert are hypnotizing)
  * Her flute solos transport everyone to a different dimension
  * Is the most dynamic with her dynamics, you really feel the emotions when she plays



**Nishinoya - Bassoon, Trombone (Marching)**

  * Originally joined in middle school to play trombone with Tanaka
  * Decided to browse the other instruments anyways because “There are so many possibilities!!!"
  * Discovered the bassoon and was hooked
  * Started out shorter than the bassoon and is now taller than it by 26cms (bassoon is 134cms, Noya is 160cms; I did math)
  * Is a phenomenal player
  * Learns how to make his own reeds
  * Can play at least one scale on every instrument (it’s Gb concert)
  * What do you mean you can’t march a bassoon? (has to be physically stopped by Daichi and others from trying to)
  * “Hey Bro! We can finally play the same instrument!”
  * Keishin sort of regrets letting Nishinoya choose his marching instrument



**Tanaka - Trombone**

  * Joined band cause his best friend Noya wanted to
  * Trombone because it has the least amount of positions/fingerings to memorize
  * Plus when he tried the clarinet the reed cut his tongue so all reed instruments are out to get him
  * Has definitely reproduced that one meme with the trombone
  * Super ecstatic when Nishinoya FINALLY joined him on trombone in high school (What took you so long bro? Sorry bro, I couldn’t resist an instrument shaped liked a bazooka)



**Ennoshita - Oboe, Clarinet (Marching)**

  * The oboe called to him while browsing the instruments after joining in middle school on a whim (semi like Nishinoya, but he will never admit to choosing his instrument in the same way as that hooligan)
  * Almost quit after realizing he chose one of the hardest instruments to play
  * Kinoshita and Narita let him play around on their clarinets during his ‘hiatus’
  * Stuck through it so he could march clarinet with them in high school
  * Gained more confidence in his oboe abilities after meeting Akaashi



**Kinoshita - Clarinet/French Horn, Clarinet (Marching)**

  * Started out on clarinet in middle school because it was a simple enough instrument
  * Wanted to challenge himself in high school in learning a different instrument
  * Oboe was too intimidating for him (sorry Ennoshtia)
  * Couldn’t decide what to play next so assigned random instruments to a number on a d20
  * French Horn it is then
  * Still marches clarinet because of his promise to Ennoshita and Narita to march the same instrument in high school 



**Narita - Bass/Contrabass Clarinet, Clarinet (Marching)**

  * Loved playing recorder during elementary school
  * Switched to clarinet during middle school
  * Got placed on Bass Clarinet cause he has a good set of lungs on him
  * Reassigned to Contrabass in high school for the same reason
  * Terrible sight reader
  * Excellent at sight marching (can march any spot on the field perfectly after three reps)
  * Wants to eventually try Eb clarinet and all other variations



**Kageyama - Euphonium, Trumpet (Marching)**

  * Has played the Euphonium since elementary school because his grandfather played it
  * His grandfather appreciated Kageyama taking an interest in one of his old hobbies and paid for private lessons
  * Leading Kageyama into becoming a prodigy
  * Meets Oikawa in middle school and really looks up to him as a musician
  * Starting high school Kageyama learns that all the really talented musicians can play multiple instruments
  * He switches to trumpet for marching because Oikawa plays it and this way he can learn more from Oikawa up close
  * Marching was a bit difficult at first but once he got the hang of it he became a shining example for the rest of the first years
  * Can’t figure out how Tsukishima got so good so quickly even though they started playing trumpet at the same time and this is Tsukishima’s first year in band ever



**Hinata - Percussion, Snare (Marching)**

  * Is super enthusiastic to finally join band in high school cause his old middle school didn’t have one (Yachi’s mom didn’t get to his middle school yet, more on that in Yachi’s bit)
  * Chose flute because it is fun and cute and easy to carry around on his bike and is Natsu’s favorite instrument
  * Learns that he is TONE DEAF
  * Hence why his is no longer allowed to play any wind instrument
  * Good sense of rhythm though, like scary good, the kid is a walking metronome
  * Always walking around taping out a beat on any surface possible
  * Can and will play every percussion instrument possible
  * Always has spare drumsticks around due to his enthusiasm during games/competitions



**Tsukishima - Piano (Main), Trumpet (Band)**

  * Has taken piano lessons since he was three
  * Composes music as a side hobby
  * Only plays his compositions to Yamaguchi
  * Was going to join band in middle school with Yamaguchi, but then his brother had his breakdown and well...
  * Refuses to get involved in music ensembles, opting to stick to his solo piano career thank you very much
  * He still helps Yamaguchi practice his instrument
  * Goes to middle school night to support Yamaguchi when Bokuto and Kuroo get him
  * Insert modified “What more than we need but our pride” and “third gym” scenes
  * Joins marching band in high school on trumpet (sorry Yamaguchi but I am not going to be in the same instrument class as Kuroo)
  * No one can figure out how he plays so well for a beginner (it pisses Kageyama off who had to work his ass off to become so good)
  * Secretly learned how to play trumpet after the middle school night, there is no way he is going to be just adequate in anything
  * Is eventually convince to stay in band for concert season as well



**Yamaguchi - Alto Sax**

  * Was terrible on the recorder when in elementary school
  * Tsukki ‘complimented’ his bravery in continuing playing an instrument that he is terrible at 
  * Chose Alto Sax so he can play cool jazz with Tsukki’s piano
  * Is partly sad that they aren’t marching the same instrument
  * Invites Tsukki to all of the ‘saxes only’ parties, no one stops him (Kuroo ‘secretly’ enjoys having Tsukishima at the sax parties)



**Yachi - Flute, Drum Major**

  * In this universe Yachi’s mom is a strong advocate and supporter of the fine arts so Yachi has been around music and art her whole life
  * Never built up the courage to join any of the programs her mom advocates for till she meets Kiyoko while her mom is doing a spread on the school 
  * And Hinata bombards her with his usual radiant self
  * Chose flute cause it is a really pretty instrument (and Kiyoko)
  * Her anxieties wouldn’t let her be coordinated enough to march and play at the same time
  * Tried color guard but too scared of hitting people while spinning the flag around
  * Also rifles and sabers are weapons! and should not be spun around casually
  * Is actually super confident conducting everyone from the podium
  * Looks to Hinata when she feels off tempo
  * Kiyoko is her music role model
  * Has designed all of the band’s show shirts, band camp shirts, leadership shirts and most section shirts



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll put Nekoma up next


	2. Nekoma

**Kuroo - Tenor Sax**

  * Been playing since elementary school
  * Has used cork grease as chapstick unknowingly
  * Has eaten cork grease wanting to know what it tastes like
  * Chose tenor sax becuase of the song ‘Careless Whisper’
  * Has bugged Kenma to join band since forever
  * Kenma actively refuses to join, so Kuroo continuously shoves his music in his face and doesn’t shut up about band Ever! in hopes that it will eventually work



**Kai - Alto Sax**

  * Joined band in middle school becuase he needed an extracurricular activity
  * Is honestly just there having a good time
  * He enjoys the music and camaraderie band brings with it
  * In high school becomes the dependable one to show the freshmen round school (mainly correcting the ‘advice’ Suga and Tendou give out)
  * One of the few kids Keishin actually trusts with… everything and anything



**Yaku - Tenor Sax**

  * Played since middle school
  * Instantly gets into an internal competition with Kuroo until they bond over wanting to make it to nationals before they graduate
  * Will bit your head off if you joke that his instrument is bigger than him
  * Refuses to play Alto or Soprano Sax
  * Doesn’t know why he is in charge of getting Lev to march properly (they aren’t even in the same section!)



**Yamamoto - Euphonium, Baritone (Marching)**

  * Playing since middle school
  * Loves playing ‘Shenandoah’
  * Low Brass Let’s Go!!
  * Learns a bit of trombone to jam out with Tanaka and Nishinoya
  * Eventually becomes good enough to participate in jazz band
  * Him, Tanaka, Nishinoya and Terushima room together for all band events
  * Will start fights about how awesome and cool band is to those who insult it (Daichi stops most of them, and then finishes them after school)



**Kenma - No Instrument**

  * Kuroo tried to get him to join in middle school (he refused due to it being a lot of work)
  * Still stays after school to support Kuroo
  * Knows a lot about the technical side of music since he looks at Kuroo’s music a lot
  * He likes looking at the score sheets and seeing how everything fits together (starts secretly composing)
  * Still refuses to join in high school and continues to stay after school for Kuroo
  * Learns a lot about marching basics and formations and techniques from observation
  * Hinata joins and his enthusiasm sucks him into actually helping out the band
  * Kenma starts leading basics block and some sectional's practice
  * Gets roped into helping Lev with his marching and playing (listen, Lev needs a lot of help)
  * Comes up with really cool visuals that everyone loves cause ‘it’s so cool!’ then hates cause they are hard, and then loves again after it all comes together (Kuroo had faith the whole time)
  * He has a big influence on the next year’s show, and concert ensembles
  * All in all, Kenma ends up being a band kid without ever officially joining



**Fukanaga - Oboe/English Horn, Color Guard (Marching)**

  * Started Oboe in middle school cause he closed his eyes and pointed to an instrument on a list
  * Learns how to play the English Horn in high school for pieces that have the part
  * Didn’t really want to learn a new instrument for marching so went to Color Guard
  * Has the best performance expressions out of the whole guard 
  * Is among the weirdest of the band kids
  * Examples: Crab walks down the buffet line of Every Single Pre-game dinner; takes band jokes/puns way too seriously while also having a band joke/pun ready in his back pocket; will start rain dances during super hot practices; some times will only communicate in song lyrics during practices/rehearsals
  * The only one (besides Kindaichi) to find Kunimi when he wanders off to nap (he’s the one who showed Kunimi all of the best napping spots)



**Inuoka - Euphonium, Baritone (Marching)**

  * Joined in middle school cause his parents ‘made him’, thinking it would provide an outlet for his energy and save them some trouble
  * They were right and wrong, band only streamlined his energy, not get rid of it
  * He Loves Band! Loves the people. Loves the sounds. Loves the uniforms and performances 
  * His parents finally got their wish with marching season once he started high school
  * It only lasted his freshman year though because of built up stamina!
  * Is extremely friendly with everyone and no one hates/has a grudge against him (you can’t, he’s too cute)
  * Always ready to do it ‘One more time!’



**Teshiro - Percussion, Pit (Marching)**

  * Joined in middle school to fill his schedule
  * Was never a stand out player, but is steady and reliable
  * Secretly does so much work to help keep the percussion section in line
  * Hinata has the extra drum sticks, while Teshiro has the extra mallets, sheet music, and other necessary items
  * Hangs out a lot with the other calmer, more well behaved kids (Sakunami, Himekawa, Runa, Shibayama, etc.)



**Lev - French Horn, Mellophone (Marching)**

  * Joins band in high school with no prior music experience (NONE)
  * Has two left feet and no sense of rhythm
  * Why does the alphabet end after G?
  * His only dynamic is forte
  * Is placed on horn because Keishin needed more players
  * Actually has perfect pitch (he doesn’t know what that means)
  * So even though he is loud and always off beat his notes are always in tune cause he knows when they ‘feel wrong’
  * “Yaku? Your instrument sounds funny. Are you sure you’re playing a G? Shouldn’t wind instruments always be in tune? It’s not like brass where if your embouchure is off slightly you play a different note. Yaku?” (Lev doesn’t fully understand what he’s saying. He’s just trying to use the big words Suga taught him.)
  * Keishin lays awake at night trying to place Lev in a section that will be least detrimental to the band



**Shibayama - Alto Sax**

  * Played since middle school and really enjoys it
  * Has a lot of untapped potential and needs to become more confident in himself
  * Marching is a bit difficult for him at first but when Yaku helps him out with some 1:1 practice he’s all good
  * Has collected all the rubber duck rewards from band fundraisers (I don’t know if anyone else knows what I’m talking about, but some fundraisers had a reward system where you would earn ducks for reaching a certain $ goal, and it was cute rubber ducks dressed up in different costumes)
  * Shares his rubber ducks with Inuoka who has only managed to collect three so far
  * Part of the calm band squad (Keishin wants more of these types of kids, where can he get them?)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either Seijoh or Fukurodani is up next. I got about half of each team done


	3. Fukurodani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I was able to do everyone justice.

**Washio - Tuba**

  * Joined in middle school to fill his club requirement
  * Likes songs with a solid base so tuba was a natural choice for him
  * Really into music history and how the transition from traditional orchestral music to electronic/synth pop happened
  * Gets along well with Ushijima and Iwazumi (also in his section)
  * Heads the after school homework group before afternoon practices, and tutors those who ask for help



**Sarukui - Trumpet**

  * Been playing since middle school for fun
  * First instrument he tried was the trumpet, liked it well enough so didn’t bother to try anything else out
  * He helps Komi out with his schemes and drives Konoha crazy with them
  * Met Konoha and Komi in high school and immediately clicked with them
  * Is really happy he joined and met so many fun and great people



**Bokuto - Percussion, Quads (Marching)**

  * Been banging around pots and pans since he was in diapers
  * Parents stuck him in band as an outlet for his energy in elementary school
  * LOVES BAND!!!
  * Isn’t one for reading sheet music, more of a feel it out and play by ear person getting him into a lot of trouble during more structured band class in middle school
  * Gets to high school and … LOVES MARCHING BAND!!! (surprise surprise)
  * Takes on Hinata as his apprentice and shows him every single percussion instrument in the band room
  * Plays regular drum set at home and for jazz band
  * Will always make sure to bring his harmonica, melodica and kazoo on bus trips (or else he gets really down into emo mode)



**Yukie - Percussion, Bass Drum 1 (Marching)**

  * Wild child was singing and dancing at the top of her lungs since she could walk and talk without falling over
  * Joined band halfway through middle school because Kaori kept saying how much fun it was (also got kicked out of the cooking club for eating all the ingredients before cooking them)
  * First in line for any meals eaten with the band family and always has extra snacks on hand
  * Helps keep Bokuto in line during practice
  * Will throw down with anyone and everyone about anything and everything (music, school, food, friends, ect)



**Kaori - Trombone, Color Guard (Marching)**

  * Was put into a lot of different types of dance classes when younger
  * Really liked the different soundtracks and mix tapes the dances were choreographed to and took up an interest leading her to join band in middle school
  * Chose trombone because she’s tall and lanky, also because it’s a bass instrument that a lot of her dancing was synched to
  * Hight school hits and immediately joins color guard
  * This is what she’s been waiting for! The ability to dance to amazing live music while looking like a bad ass spinning flags/sabers/rifles around, Sign Her Up!!!



**Akaashi - Oboe, Flute (Marching)**

  * Played oboe since middle school
  * Is a decent player by his standards (ie. he’s amazing)
  * Meets Bokuto during middle school night, and that is when he fell in love (with marching band of course you sillies :P)
  * Prime example on how music is supper beneficial to academic classes and life
  * Chose the flute for marching because it is a very soft and elegant instrument
  * Very good friends with Kiyoko and Ennoshita, and doesn’t really know what to do with Fukanaga



**Konoha - Clarinet/Bass Clarinet, Mellophone (Marching)**

  * Started on clarinet in middle school
  * In high school, notices a sever lack in mellos and offered to switch
  * Mastered the mellophone within a short period of time, which caused everyone in his grade to get him to try their instruments
  * Can play every wind instrument at a grade 3 level by his senior year, earning him the nickname ‘Jack’ (some of the first years thought that was his name when they first met)
  * Easily transposes music between instruments due to his expertise
  * Keishin went ‘Konoha, Bass Clarinet. Now.’ to get him away from Komi for concert season
  * Since he can play every wind instrument, he is the go to guy for quick instrument repairs (Keishin wishes they would all go to a professional in the first place to prevent unnecessary damage)



**Anahori - Percussion, Pit (Marching)**

  * Joined in middle school and didn’t feel coordinated enough to play any wind instruments
  * Also learning to read treble and bass clef was a bit challenging for him so he was glad that most percussion instruments aren’t written that way
  * And when they weren’t, he could memorize easily enough the order of which to hit the marimba/xylophone/chimes if it was repetitive enough
  * After entering high school Bokuto picked up on his reluctance to play more complicated percussion instruments and wouldn’t have any of that and spent time teaching him how to read music better
  * Becomes good friends with Teshiro and the other pit members



**Komi - Clarinet**

  * Went to the same middle school as Konoha and joined at the same time
  * Clarinet was easy enough and that was the instrument Konoha chose, so he decided to play it to stay in the same section
  * Enjoys egging on Konoha and getting them into trouble (in and out of band)
  * Charges people for Konoha to transpose music pieces for their instruments (Konoha doesn’t know)
  * Is super sweet in academic classes so the other teachers don’t know what Keishin is talking about when he complains about him
  * Once pulled off a massive prank with Tendou, Nishinoya and Terushima that got them inclass suspension for a week (the other teachers believed Keishin after that)
  * Overall really enjoys band, and life, and making his friends lives more interesting



**Onaga - Trumpet**

  * Joined in middle school and thought trumpets were cool
  * Is really humble and never fought over which part he would play and got assigned third/fourth part a lot
  * It didn’t deter him, and he still practices really hard to become the best player he can be for himself
  * Has a sweet tooth and a habit of stress baking so his family convinced him to bring his baked goods to school to share with the band (it was taking up too much room in the fridge)
  * Takeda took one bite of the pudding he made one day and insisted Onaga help lead the band’s annual bake sale



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either Shiratorizawa or Seijoh is next. I haven't decided yet.


	4. Seijoh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seijoh was hard for me because I feel like I don't know them as well as other schools.

**Oikawa - Trumpet**

  * Is your stereotypical egotistical trumpet player
  * Has been playing since elementary school 
  * Pays for private lessons once a week for the past 10 years
  * Always gets the trumpet solos
  * Likes to play jazz music dressed up in a suit and sunglasses at the mall for extra cash (Iwazumi always stops him after two hours)
  * Didn’t know how to feel about Kageyama switching to trumpet for marching at first but when Atsumu started making his move he gets slightly possessive (also Iwazumi told him to get over it already)



**Matsukawa - Clarinet**

  * Joined in middle school with Hanamaki to fill in their schedule
  * Likes band well enough, and marching season is… interesting (mainly because the bus trips to games and competitions are… as he said, interesting)
  * Chill and laid back when talking about band to non-band members about band which the non-band members appreciate
  * One of the few band kids that actually knows how football works and will explain the rules and ranks to those who want to know
  * Pays close attention to the actual game during game days, so he’s always ready when the band has the opportunity to play a stands tune (people think he’s psychic when it’s common sense if you pay attention)



**Hanamaki - Basson, Color Guard (Marching)**

  * Started in middle school with Matsukawa, not really knowing which instrument he would choose, wanting to leave it up to fate
  * “Look Issei! A bazooka! I’m gonna play it!”
  * Marching season rolls around and he is very disappointed he can’t march the bassoon
  * Chose color guard cause “It needs more male performers! Plus I am not learning a whole new instrument, no thank you.”
  * Realizes this band’s color guard is cutthroat and semi regrets it and then full blown owns it
  * “Wow, Nishinoya! You are really hard core for making your own reeds. Can you teach me? Also go you for playing such a big instrument.” (“What did you say?!” - Noya)



**Iwazumi - Tuba**

  * Has been playing since Oikawa dragged him to his youth orchestra group and the director was like ‘your’e here, must mean you want to play, here’s an instrument’
  * Likes playing so continues to play in middle school
  * Gets really into obscure music and composers no one has ever heard of and Oikawa won’t stop making fun of him for it
  * Is in Takeda’s music theory/history class and enjoys the deep philosophical debates that occur (other students include: Semi, Shirabu, Suga, Kenma, Ushijima, Akaashi, Konoha at the moment)
  * Eventually teaches himself how to play the piano and gets Kiyoko to tutor him every once in a while
  * His favorite performance was when the band played to a Godzilla clip (my band had a piece where we synched up with a video on a projector to the audience, it was a lot fo fun)
  * Part of the ‘Keep Keishin Sane’ group



**Yahaba - Alto Sax**

  * Came from a family of older siblings who were all in band, so it was a no brainer to join in middle school
  * Saxophone because no one else in his family plays it
  * Is very determined to become one of the best even though he isn’t very good at rhythms with 32nd notes
  * Dislikes the marching uniforms, for they are unflattering and extremely hot, ruining his hair and making him smell awful
  * Doesn’t understand what Kyoutani’s deal is and goes off on him one day after practice during concert season (they become really close friends by their senior year)
  * Joins Winter Guard because the costumes are So much better than the marching band uniforms, and it’s indoors, with AC (also now he has the ability to hit people he doesn’t like from a distance with his flags)



**Watari - Flute**

  * Is your very helpful, very nice, super sweet flute player
  * Joined in middle school and chose flute because his younger sister really likes the instrument (like Hinata’s situation, only difference is that Watari isn’t tone deaf)
  * Is among the top band kids to bring in the most money during fundraisers; there’s just something about him that makes strangers want to give him their money
  * Always has extra supplies in his locker such as snacks, sunscreen, water, hats, socks, incase anyone needs them (he accidentally got assigned a big locker and even though he has a small instrument)
  * Floats between the different band groups (calm squad, energetic/rambunctious group, chaotic bunch, Keep Keishin Sane club, ect.)



**Kindaichi - Clarinet**

  * Joins in middle school wit Kunimi so he wouldn’t be alone
  * Is good at sight reading and deciphering complicated rhythms
  * Works really hard to be a really good player, and got fed up when Kageyama went up to him one day saying his efforts weren’t enough
  * They make up by the end of high school after having some space and being surrounded by other really good players who try really hard in a band that just doesn’t know how to not improve
  * Tries really hard to understand football but can’t for the life of him
  * Started using plastic-reeds for marching season becuase somehow his regular ones kept breaking on the bus before performances



**Kunimi - French Horn, Mellophone/Pit (Marching)**

  * Was told to join band to get him an extracurricular ( “Maybe it will motivate you to be more active.” - Kunimi’s parents)
  * Didn’t pick an instrument so his middle school director put him on French Horn
  * Everyone is surprised how good he is because they never see him do individual practice
  * Like he doesn’t bring his instrument home ever, no one has seen him practice outside of practice, yet he only messes up a handful of times during class the next day
  * Gets lectured a lot to put more effort into the dynamics during rehearsals (he’s just saving it all for the performances)
  * Minimum effort into marching season
  * Enjoys playing in the stands more than the actual marching
  * Eventually goes to Pit his senior year (now he doesn’t have to move)



**Kyoutani - Alto Sax**

  * Was taken to a lot of different music concerts as a kid by his parents and didn’t understand what the big deal was until he was at a particular jazz concert and the saxophone soloist hooked him
  * Saves up his allowance and buys himself an alto sax and self learns how to play
  * Officially joins band in middle school and was severely disappointed there was no jazz ensemble at his school
  * Gets to high school and states he will only play in the jazz band, so he doesn’t march his first year, and only participates in concert band because he wouldn’t be allowed in jazz if he didn’t
  * Yahaba didn’t like how Kyoutani was all high and mighty about only participating in jazz band and gave him a piece of his mind
  * Joins marching band after that and surprises himself in liking it (doesn’t admit to liking it until after they win their district’s competition very reluctantly)
  * Eventually joins the “What did you say about marching band?” group (Tanaka, Yamamoto, ect.)



**Bonus: Yuda Kaneo - Trumpet**

  * (The one crying third year from the short Seijoh ending where they all eat ramen and then the third years almost throw up from playing volleyball immediately after, idiots)
  * Cries at the end of every football game because he loves band so much and can’t believe it’s over for the night
  * Is so supportive of everyone and all of their endeavors: You want to play a grade 7 piece for solo and ensemble? Do it! You want to enter your composition to the Junior Composers Competition? Go for it! You want to learn Another instrument? I’ll help you find one! etcetera
  * Loves everyone and everything about band
  * Is a complete mess during each graduation ceremony



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of Shiratorizawa is complete


	5. Shiratorizawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late with this update. Excuses, excuses, life, excuses.  
> Anyways check out this [ fanart ](https://rayofsun936.tumblr.com/post/632906419604209664/theyre-here)and this [ fic ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/245275414-to-the-box-lt-haikyuu-x-reader-gt-~marching-band) drawn/written inspiration of this AU. They're both really cool and amazing works!

**Ushijima - Tuba, Snare (Marching)**

  * Been playing since elementary school after his father took him to one of his concerts (a prestigious philharmonic orchestra, ooo, ahhh)
  * He picked the tuba because his father went on and on about this one incredible tuba player in his symphony and was inspired by those stories
  * Went to snare for marching band because Keishin needed someone reliable with a good sense of tempo at the time
  * Listens to a lot of classical music and gets into philosophical discussions about ti with Akaashi and Shirabu
  * Doesn’t respond to ‘one more time’ with the same excited energy Inuoka does but will convince/guilt other’s into doing it ‘one more time’ (everyone mainly gives in so they don’t have to hear his very honest ‘lecture’ about the importance of ‘one more time’ for the thousandth time)



**Semi - French Horn, Mellophone (Marching)**

  * Has good pitch and worked really hard for it
  * Likes transcribing modern songs into playable versions for the everyday man
  * Has ver specific tastes in music and argues frequently with Shirabu about what fine music is
  * The two of them eventually get pulled into Takeda’s office one day to help settle their differences
  * Eventually they work together to combine classical and modern music into one (like The Piano Guys) and produce a whole mini concert of their combined work
  * He can also play bass guitar and puts together a garage band with other band members (I haven’t thought far enough ahead to know who is included yet, much of this is made up as I go)



**Ohira - Euphonium, Baritone (Marching)**

  * Playing since middle school with the specific purpose of playing the euphonium (no one really knows where his specific interest int eh instrument came from)
  * Works part time at a local music store during concert season for extra cash and helps get them to sponsor the band
  * A resident Band Dad
  * Really helpful on keeping all the super nervous members calm before performances
  * Becomes close friends with Kai and Washio and hangs out with them after school and on weekends (Iwazumi joins them sometimes)



**Tendou - Trombone, Bass Drum 4 (Marching)**

  * Joined in middle school with Ushijima and totally vibes with the weird punk band kid aesthetic
  * Loves playing slides and the ‘maup maup mwaa’ sound effect
  * Has a good innate sense of rhythm and was offered to march bass drum
  * Is SO HAPPY he gets to be part of the trombone and percussion section (It has all the best people in it!)
  * Writes mini comic strips about overall band shenanigans and submits it to the school paper (it turns into a regular spread by his senior year)
  * Will go around with Suga, Hanamaki and Komi and do chaotic neutral/evil things depending on his mood
  * Fukunaga fascinates him and he keeps a journal to document all of his behaviors



**Goshiki - Clarinet, Snare (Marching)**

  * Joined in middle school on a whim for his elective and when he brought it home the first instrument he tried for his grandma to see and she praised him for his very mediocre skills at the time so he stuck with it (he’s only know how to play it for 2 hours)
  * His grandma approves and he enjoys playing it so he stuck with it until middle school night and was introduced to marching band, Drumline specifically
  * The drumline hooked him, their discipline, their sound and intimidation, he had to do that
  * Begged keishin to let him on drumline and it wasn’t until Ushijima vouched for him did Keishin allow a mini impromptu audition to secure his spot
  * Goshiki promises not to let Ushijima down and Ushijima responds with: ‘I don’t need your promises, I know you are going to be your best.’
  * Everone thinks him and [the one girl who is good friends with Kanoka (Ryuu’s childhood friend from 4th grade)] are relatives (I can’t find her name!! Help me find it so I can properly name her!)



**Shirabu - Flute**

  * Joined in middle school and comes from a fmily of musicians
  * Insanely loves classical music and will hound anyone who speaks badly of it
  * Can tell you the name of the song, composer, specific iteration/cover, time period it was written and a whole bunch of other facts after about 6 seconds of a sound bite
  * He’s also a huge music history buff
  * Joins in with Yahaba in complaining about how much the marching uniform sucks and participates in winter guard with him
  * Secretly admires Suga because Shirabu thought he perfected the ‘perfect sweet flue player in disguise’ until Suga showed him tehre is so much more to it



**Kawanishi - Trombone**

  * Joined band because why not? It’s not like he’s goign to do anythign productive with his time anyways
  * Is a good sight reader and picks up on new music theory quickly, but struggles to get over his musical plateaus
  * Hates marching when pollen season starts acting up
  * The only ohte rperson besides matsukawa who understands football, escept he doesnt’ share his knowledge
  * Instead he enjoys ‘cheering’ when their team is doign badly cuase he gets everyone else hyped up for nothing (he does get very sad when they do lose a game)
  * Helps a lot with the bi-annual bake sale with Onaga and ropes Tendou into making actual edible chocolate treats



**Yamagata - Tenor Sax**

  * Joined/played since middle school cause of an older cousin who had a sax lying around when he visited and messed around on that a lot as a kid
  * Is always misplacing his neck strap, don’t ask how but he does, he wouldn’t be able explain
  * As a result he has really good arms form holding his sax up during practices without the aid of his missing neck strap (to clarify he has gone full marching, concert and jazz band practices without a neck strap of any sort, not even improved ones)
  * Almost got kicked out of practice when he showed up with out his mouthpiece (honestly! he swears he doesn’t know where it went!) until Watari is like ‘Oh yah, it magically ended up in my locker, hold on, let me go get it.’
  * He really is a good musician, takes band seriously and keeps his academic life in check, he just gets all the bad luck in keeping track of his music life for some reason



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect Dateko to be next


	6. Dateko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I didn't mean for this to go so long with out an update.  
> Moving on, I want to preface this section with a bit of background. I decided that most of the Dateko kids went to the same middle school that got nicknamed 'The Iron Wall' due to it having a chain link fence around it and being a ruff and tumble school if you get my gist. The only one that didn't go to 'The Iron Wall' is Obara. And of course all of them end up with the rest of the Haikyuu dorks in high school.

**Kamasaki – Percussion, Bass Drum 3 (Marching)**

  * First got into music when he was young in elementary school and had to spend his days after school in a music shop his brother worked part time at
  * As curious elementary schoolers do when left to their own devices, he starts playing any instrument he can get his hands on
  * Him attending 'The Iron Wall’ doesn’t faze him, he’s gonna do him and everyone else can eat dirt (he also chucks mallets at people's heads in the cafeteria)
  * Will engage in eating competitions with Daichi, Yukie and Nishinoya (Yukie always wins)
  * He once convinced the whole drum line to wear tank-tops and short shorts to practice which led to Keishin and Takeda being reprimanded by the school’s principle for ‘allowing’ their students too practice ‘naked’
  * Is one of the loudest on and off the field and fills in as the metronome whenever it stops working
  * He now has his own part-time job at the same music store as Ohira, sometimes they have shifts together



**Moniwa – Trombone**

  * Needed an elective and thought band would be nice to try out, then realizes the school ostracizes those who join and thinks that’s bullshit
  * Realizes the band itself isn’t terrible, but isn’t the best, and the behaviors of the previous band kids does give the school a valid point in their opinions
  * Doesn’t stop him from changing things around and improve the band’s reputation (people like Futakuchi and Konagawa don’t help his case much, and Kamasaki, but only sometimes)
  * Helps make the band into a close-knit group that can stand against anyone and knows deep down he can trust Futakuchi to keep things together when he leaves to high school
  * Once in high school he can finally enjoy band for what it is and be a normal teenager
  * Is very supportive of his underclassman and joins Yuda Kaneo in crying at their accomplishments (Moniwa provides the tissues)



**Sasaya – Tuba**

  * Gets assigned to band because all of the ‘better’ electives were full
  * Picked tuba because there were no tuba players
  * Is part of the equation that changes the middle school’s band perception around from the ‘weird diseased kids’ to ‘holy crap, don’t mess with them, they’re clinically insane’
  * Gets to high school with all the other haikyuu dorks and is very happy and relieved the band is so well received, and full of so many different personalities its jarring from the punk grudge band kid aesthetic he came from
  * Whenever he has time he goes back to his middle school to keep encouraging his underclassmen to stick with band because it gets soo much better in high school, trust him



**Nametsu – Tenor Sax, Color Guard (Marching)**

  * Takes band very seriously and ignores all the haters, with the attitude of ‘You can ostracize me if you want, it’s not like I want to hang out with you losers anyways’
  * Tenor Sax cause a relative gifted it to her while cleaning out their garage
  * While the third years worked to change the band’s reputation round socially, Nametsu helped improved the band musically
  * They went from a ‘Fair’ to ‘Excellent’ in her three years, with one judge giving them a 'Superior' her senior year
  * Gets to high school and is very relieved to see other girls in band (downside of attending a school that used to be a boys only school)
  * Switches to color guard for marching because she is not ever going to wear that marching uniform
  * Gets along with Kaori swimmingly and they make up a lot of the stands dances together



**Futakuchi – Trumpet**

  * Parents sent him to band in middle school to learn discipline, respect, and humility
  * Chooses trumpet because, well it's the star of the band obviously
  * Doesn’t really happen in middle school and tries to have a good time by messing around with his upper classmen
  * When the third years graduate and leave him in charge of the band he understands more of what the third years did to protect the band
  * Gets to high school and semi-asks for forgiveness for his behavior, which the previous third years automatically give cause they understood he was an angsty pre-teen
  * Now with all of that out of the way he can 100% enjoy band and finally learns everything his parents wanted him to learn the first time around
  * Still messes with his upper classmen but in a good-natured way and somehow ends up getting put in charge of helping keep the rowdy first years in line?



**Aone – Alto Sax; Tuba (Marching)**

  * Aone as a child didn’t talk much (surprise, surprise) and as an alternative way to express himself his family introduced him to a lot of different music
  * His family then gets him an iPod loaded with music, which he always keeps on his person and lets the music do the talking
  * Enrolls in band in middle school and now constantly carries his sax around at home and talks through that when he feels like it (his parents thinks it's cute until they realize Aone can be very sassy when he wants to be)
  * Gets to high school, assigned Tuba for marching cause Keishin needs more tubas and also becomes the unofficial music therapist for the group
  * He can and will, either put together a customize play list or compose something on the spot to help his client through their emotions, be that joy, sadness, anger, ect.
  * Him and Fukunaga have full conversations in songs only, Fukunaga speaking in song lyrics and Aone responding with what ever instrument he has on hand, it’s an experience
  * Overall Aone really understands that music is a universal language, with endless interpretations and anyone can understand it’s meaning and intent no matter who the listener is



**Obara – Bass Clarinet, Clarinet (Marching)**

  * The one person on this list who didn’t go 'The Iron Wall’ in this group
  * Joined because he has a long line of siblings who were in band before him
  * Doesn’t feel like he has much of a presence, his siblings are all really good, and he thinks himself mediocre at best compared to them
  * Konoha takes one look at him on his first day and goes ‘Yup this is my predecessor, we are going to show everyone how badass the low reeds can be’
  * Obara gains confidence in himself, but wishes Konoha and Komi didn’t use such embarrassing/troublesome methods
  * His is also very surprised on how this band’s average height is around 6 feet, no wonder everyone is so scared of them at competitions



**Sakunami – Euphonium, Baritone (Marching)**

  * Joined in middles school, liked how soothing the baritone is and went with it
  * Since Sakunami also went to 'The Iron Wall’ he knows how to party, cause trouble, and be Loud
  * Is a full-fledged member of the ‘Calm Squad’ and is deemed their protector, so he will go off on anyone Kaori identifies as a threat to the most innocent of the band
  * Kamasaki doesn’t believe it, because Sakunami was the innocent angle child in middle school, so he tried to infiltrate the calm squad and promptly gets his ass handed to him by Sakunami
  * No one dares to mess with the calm squad after that
  * Is super sweet and always willing to help others carry their instruments (which everyone politely declines because he has his own huge instrument to lug around)
  * Teams up with Shibiyama on twin day and they beat out the Miya twins with Lev and Koganegawa as the runner ups (Goshki and Kanoka’s friend gets third place even though they didn’t enter the competition together)



**Koganegawa – Trombone**

  * Finally decided to join band in high school after seeing his close friend Sakunami perform at their middle school’s final concert
  * Keishin gives him a trombone on the first day because he doesn’t need two Levs in the same section (But that might not have been the best option either… why does he keep getting new band players who basically know nothing about music!?)
  * Really doesn’t know what he’s doing but tries so hard to understand and is always super enthusiastic about whatever he has to do to improve
  * Tanaka designates himself as Koganegawa’s personal tutor on trombone and teaches him everything he knows
  * Gets assigned to extra marching practice with Lev due to having an extra hard time coordinating marching and playing simultaneously
  * Has a blast on all band trips and tries to recruit others to join band for the fun trips



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inariazki is probably long over due, and now that season 4 is finished I believe I got a better grasp on them now compared to when I met them in the Manga. So they are most likely to be next.


	7. Inarizaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to use the name that is most recognizable to the masses. So for some that might be their last name, for others it's their given name.  
> Hope Inarizaki doesn't disappoint.

**Kita – Percussion; Pit/Drum Major (Marching)**

  * Started in elementary school when he stayed behind in the music room to help clean up because it’s the right thing to do, so the music teacher was like ‘How about you play percussion at the youth community band I instruct at part time?’
  * Mainly tympani and bass drum, sometimes chimes/bells, and he can rock the marimba/xylophone when needed
  * What is stage fright?
  * The coordinator on moving on and off the field for set up during games and performances
  * Never had much of an overbearing presence, but was always noted to be constantly in the band room before and after school, between classes and during lunch
  * Daichi is the one to encourage him to try out for drum major and Iwazumi helped him practice
  * Is an exceptional drum major and ensures water brakes are given every 15mins during outdoor practice
  * Is a main reason why Yachi is so confident on the podium, she learned from the best, and they slay together



**Omimi – Clarinet**

  * Has one of the largest lung capacities in the band, and it was discovered when Keishin had the whole band play a single note as long as they could and he was one of the last three to finish
  * Hosts mini soccer games before practice for those interested
  * People are surprised he plays the clarinet, ‘Why don’t you play an instrument your size?’
  * Points to Hoshiumi who is aggressively running around with his tuba and Nishinoya who has almost clocked Tanaka in the head multiple times with his while telling a very animated story
  * Feels bad when Takeda has to special order a uniform for him and Takeda brushes it off (‘It’s cheaper when you order in bulk’) so Omimi fundraises extra to make up for it with Gao and Hyakuzawa



**Aran – Euphonium; Baritone (Marching)**

  * Started in elementary school because his parents wanted him to get involved in music early cause it helps academically so why not start now
  * Chose the Euphonium because he likes how you can hug the instrument while playing it
  * Doesn’t fully understand most band jokes but he tries
  * The band likes to put him in the ‘band dad’ group and he’s not sure how he feels about it and walks over to join the ‘band uncles’ with Asahi, Matsukawa and Sasaya
  * Has worn the same pair of sneakers all of high school for marching band practice because he can’t stand to throw them away (they hold a lot of good memories, okay) and are being held together with duct-tape



**Ginjima – Alto Sax**

  * Learned how to play in middle school, chose sax because he likes how they can improve/go off script during jazz solos
  * Has no trouble reading cut time or 8/6 or any other odd time signatures
  * He does have the habit of rushing, like he will always start on tempo and then gradually get faster and faster (metronomes are his best friend and worst enemy)
  * The reason why he rushes so badly is because that’s how his enthusiasm for band shows, he gets so excited and into every piece he plays it just happens
  * Is a calm and stable person most of the time, but is easily gets swept up in the heat of the moment and before he knows it, he’s participating in the pool noodle jousting tournament against the other performing arts kids (Suga refereed, Tendo brought the costumes and Tanaka the pool noodles)



**Atsumu – Trumpet**

  * Joined an elementary symphony orchestra because he wanted to play the Star Wars theme (you know, 1-5-4328-5,4328-5,4342 or doo..doo..dodododoo..do,dodododoo..do,dodododoo, which ever you prefer)
  * Trumpet also gets all the main parts, and solos, and melodies, and is super cool so it was a no brainer to choose it
  * Really wanted Osamu to pick a woodwind instrument so they could have their woodwind/brass rivalry
  * Enjoys a good improved jam out session and is Jazz trumpet King along with Oikawa
  * Speaking of Oikawa, he also geeks out with him about space, sci-fi, Star Wars and astrology
  * Is very particular about his practice environment, everything has to be perfect (has turned off the AC/fan in practice rooms because it was disturbing the air too much)
  * Is jealous Tobio gets to spend concert season with his brother instead of him



**Rintarou – Flute**

  * Flute cause it is one of the most convenient instruments to carry around
  * Can play scales and chromatic runs flawlessly, and has the best vibrato in the band and 32nd notes are no problem
  * One of the smoothest marchers, you can balance a fishbowl on top of him (Bokuto and Kuroo have tried, they owe Terushima replacement goldfish at the next state fair)
  * His slides compete with Kiyoko’s for best in band (his core strength is unparalleled)
  * Has multiple, very popular, social media accounts dedicated to expose the band’s shenanigans to the world (and their amazing performances of course)



**Osamu – Euphonium; Baritone (Marching)**

  * Joined at the same time as Atsumu because everything Atsumu does he always ends up doing as well
  * We totally could have had a woodwind brass rivalry (Atsumu)  
Now why would I subject myself to unnecessary torture like that on purpose? (Osamu) Because it’s our thing! (Atsumu)  
Shut _up_ and let me play my instrument! (Osamu)
  * Apologizes to Kageyama multiple times for his brother’s behavior during marching band season (Kageyama doesn’t always know what Osamu’s apologizing for)
  * Took over pre-game dinners, for they are not eating pizza every week
  * Always has a granola bar in his pockets, even during games, he’ll pull it out of his bibber in the stands and start munching



**Riseki – Clarinet**

  * Came from a school that didn’t overtly hate band, but didn’t not like it either (it was just a club to spend time in)
  * Got to high school and still doesn’t fully understand everyone’s enthusiasm for band, nor the closeness (again, it’s just a club to spend time in after school)
  * Listens to all the leadership speeches on the first day of band camp about how band is a family, and these memories will be cherished forever (blah, blah, blah)
  * He finally understands the passion and enthusiasm after his first full run through of the first movement of the show
  * Gets the comradery and closeness on the bus ride home from their first away game
  * One of his favorite memories is watching most of the Jazz band snort cotton candy at the state fair (Bokuto swore he could taste colors afterwards for days)



**Akagi – Flute**

  * Started in middle school and chose flute because the flute isn’t a manly or feminine so what is stopping him from playing it if he wants to?
  * Super helpful in organizing and promoting fundraisers, half the time tying in first place with Shibayama and Watari
  * Has one of the most positive attitudes in the band, just goes about his business enjoying life and what it has to offer
  * Is not part of the ‘Keep Keishin Sane’ group :O, why? Because he doesn’t meet the one qualifying criteria of: actively try to make Keishin’s life easier (Daichi, Iwazumi, Akashi for example)
  * As mentioned above he just enjoys band for the ride that it is, not causing extra trouble or negating it



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either Miyagi Girls is next or Miyagi Boys. Which will include other more significant Miyagi volleyball players becuase not every team has extensive backgrounds for each player and I kind of need something to work off of.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumble](https://rayofsun936.tumblr.com/)


End file.
